


Overboard

by chisakiichi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ereri Week, M/M, New Neighbors!AU, One Shot, Tsundere!Levi, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisakiichi/pseuds/chisakiichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren moves into a new neighborhood and Levi is his first encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overboard

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt suggested by erenislevisonly. She's so lovely; I love her.   
> My tumblr is essence0faugust. Eheheh, I'll try to write more on there.   
> Mm, that's basically it. I could've done more with this honestly, but I'm recovering from multiple events sigh.

   Eren leaned his head against the cold glass, warm breath fogging up the windshield and temporarily blurring the moving scenery. His hands gripped the leather steering wheel, one occasionally removing itself to comb back his brunette bangs. The thought of applying bobby pins slipped his mind as he was in a rush to get on the road as early as his body would allow him to function properly.

  
   Departing early was an intelligent decision on his part, his ears picking up on the radio's announcement of traffic on the highway he just got off of. He let out a sigh of relief, thanking the heavens above he wouldn't be sitting in traffic for hours on end wasting gas that wasn't as cheap as it was the week prior.

  
   With an experienced turn of the wheel, he entered the neighborhood that he would be settling in permanently. Lightening his pressure on the gas pedal, he cruised through the rows of houses. He leaned back into the plush leather, familiarizing himself with the new surroundings he'd soon call home.

  
   A majority of the houses were painted with a monochrome palette, black shutters contrasting a white background. Some were adorned with lilacs or lilies, others scattering stones to make a pathway to the entrance. He also managed to get a glimpse at some of the residents of the neighborhood.

   A petite blond girl sat in a oak rocking chair, reading a rather thick book. Two males around his age dashed across coal pavement, basketball bouncing between their bodies. The freckled male threw the ball up in the air, only to have it circle the rim and fall into the hands of the two-toned haired male. He then shot it up whilst turning, managing to have it hit the backboard and drop into the basket. The freckled boy clapped while the other wore a rather over confident smirk. Eren rolled his eyes at his ego, knowing full well if they encountered they most likely wouldn't associate well.

  
   "Let's see, number 104.." He murmured absently to himself, eyes scanning the passing mailboxes until they fell upon one with the mentioned numbers printed in bold lettering. A smile fell on his lips as he pulled into the driveway, satisfied with the aesthetics of the house.

   It consisted of the same monochrome palette as the surrounding houses, but this house had not only a patio but a side balcony in addition.

  
   "Fucking beautiful." He whispered to himself as he shut off the engine and stepped out the car into the crisp autumn air. "And it's all mine."

  
   Eren adjusted his black beanie to accustom to the rather harsh temperature difference, internally smirking at how spoiled he was with his car's advanced heating system.

   Reaching inside the pocket of his Man Overboard hoodie, he grasped and pulled out the house keys and twirled them on his index finger. The two identical keys clashed into each other repetitively, creating a rhythm as he approached the front door. He slid the metal easily into the lock, hearing a click as the door opened and granted him entrance.

  
   He was greeted with the sight of polished mahogany flooring, and off to the side he could see a glimpse of the kitchen. Without a second thought, he gave himself his own personal tour.

   The house consisted of interconnecting kitchen and living room, two bedrooms and two bathrooms. It was a two level house, an ample amount of space for a single individual. But, he knew already he'd be having friends over once he was properly settled.

  
   "Time to unpack." He whined to no one in particular, exiting the house that was now officially his and outside to his white Prius. One of the best 18th birthday presents he could receive.

   With a groan he opened the trunk, staring unkindly at the few suitcases that were waiting to be lifted.

   A sudden fire lit itself inside him in realization that once he unpacked he could relax. He could laze on the couch and not have to anticipate being accused of being lazy. He'd be able to sleep in tranquil, and not have to overhear his mother's constant babble on the phone or sister's intolerable nagging.

  
   Determination flooded itself through his veins, fire ablaze inside him as he lifted one of the lighter suitcases over his shoulder to lessen the weight. Or so he thought, as the weight was too heavy for his right shoulder and the suitcase fell down onto the pavement along with his body. The heavens were siding with him today, considering the suitcase landed and acted as a cushion before his head could collide with the cold pavement.

  
   "Fuck.." He groaned to himself, all determination draining itself out of his system as he lay on the ground unmoving. In the distance he could hear a door opening and closing and rushed footsteps heading in his direction as they increased in volume. He then felt a brief chill, as the sun's rays of light were blocked by a body standing before him. Eren tilted his head in their direction, locking gazes with that of a concerned male.

  
   "Are you alright..? I heard a pretty loud crash." Despite his short stature, the voice was smooth, almost silky. Eren looked up at him, blinking slowly, still not entirely recovered from the incident earlier.

  
   "Uh, yeah I guess? Yeah, yeah. I just uhm, fell I think?" Eren was questioning his own words as the man continued to stare at him, wondering if he was suffering a slight concussion.

  
   "How about we see if you can stand on your own two feet, and we'll go from there." The shorter make suggested, extending a clothed arm towards Eren's body. He complied, using his arm as leverage to lift himself off the pavement. In the process of standing upright, Eren wobbled backwards and into his car, still attached to the other male and bringing him against his chest.

  
   Taken aback, his expression turned into that of dismay as he pulled away and turned his head, bangs curtaining the side of his cheeks. He shoved his hands hastily into the large pocket on the front of his hoodie, and began to rock back and forth on the soles of his shoes.

  
   "I'm.. Levi." He said blatantly, keeping his head turned away to hide the forming blush that was dusting his cheeks pink.

  
   "I'm Eren! Thanks for helping me up off my ass." Eren giggled, bouncing to the side to look at Levi directly. "Looks like I'll be your new neighbor!"

  
   Levi quickly pulled his hands out of his hoodie to cover his cheeks in hopes Eren didn't notice. But telling by the way his turquoise eyes wided, his act might of as well been transparent.

  
   "Your cheeks are red; you must be freezing. Say.. Wanna maybe help me carry these cases inside and then like, chill?" Eren offered, tilting his head to the side and feeling his beanie go lopsided. Levi nodded in substitution for words, bending down to grasp the handles of the suitcase and nearly dropping it as soon as he attempted to lift it.  
   

"Jesus.. What the hell is in here that's so damn heavy?" Levi questioned mostly to himself, but his voice was audible enough for Eren to hear.

  
   "My record player, which I'm praying right now isn't broken due to my fall." Eren snickered quietly, reaching for the bottom of the suitcase. "And a ton of records, obviously. A few are collectibles, and a lot are my favorite."

  
   "Man Overboard?" Levi inquired, nodding to Eren's hoodie as to indicate what created the question. Eren's eyes lit up like a child in a candy store at the mention, nodding his head rapidly.

  
   "Yes! A million times, yes. They're my absolute favorite!" Eren babbled like a child telling a fairytail, detail on how he discovered them and his favorite song and his first concert and more details that Levi couldn't pick up on as they moved his luggage from the car to the living room.

  
   "Wow, thanks a lot neighbor." Eren winked playfully, nudging Levi's shoulder gently. He grunted in response, focusing on the wood flooring.

  
   "Tsk, whatever. I really didn't want to, you just looked so helpless laying there and it's cold outside." Levi murmured, drawing invisible circles with the tip of his shoe.

  
   "Mm, here take this as thanks." Reaching into a suitcase adjacent to him, he pulled out an oversized back hoodie with the words 'Man Overboard, Defend Pop Punk' printed in white across the front.

   Eren tossed it to him, giggling as it flew in the air and landed ontop his raven hair. Levi took it into his hands, examining it before he looked up at the brunette.

  
   "Aren't they your favorite? It's not like I need it or anything." Levi huffed, pushing the fabric into Eren's toned chest. Eren only laughed, not making a move to take back what was originally his. Levi gave another slight push, but Eren didn't budge. He only wore a grin that Levi had to deny he was beginning to like.

  
   "All yours." And with much reluctance, Levi accepted his gift as they exchanged farewells and "if your parties are too loud I'm calling the cops" and "both you and the cop can be invited as apology".

  
   Later that night, Levi could hear music through the walls of his house and he couldn't argue that it wasn't enjoyable. He also found himself curled up in a ball on his couch, sleeves over his cold hands as he brought them to his nose and inhaled the scent that belonged to Eren. It emitted a faint scent of white peach with hint of ginger.

   Levi snuggled into the couch, wrapping himself in the scent of his new neighbor whom he could predict he wouldn't mind encountering every so often. Maybe even every morning.

   With one last inhale, he pictured the boy with long brunette hair and a crooked septum with a smile so bright it could easily replace the sun, wearing his beanie to the side and a Man Overboard hoodie. Not bad. Not bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash.  
> *Flings self into oblivion*


End file.
